


[Podfic] Our Ships Painted Red

by LadyofMisrule



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, First Meetings, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author Summary: John has traveled a long way to get where he's going; even so, he almost doesn't recognise what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Our Ships Painted Red

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Ships Painted Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/345705) by [thisprettywren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisprettywren/pseuds/thisprettywren). 



  
Cover art by [wingedwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/profile).

**Length** : 23min 16sec

[**Get mp3 here**](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Our%20Ships%20Painted%20Red.mp3) (left-click to stream, right-click to save) 

or [at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/our-ships-painted-red) (follow link to page and download .zip file).


End file.
